M i realidad
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: un pequeño poema para ustedes y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


Holas!! Como han estado.. espero que bien, disculpen por el atraso de Ángel Negro, aun la musa no ha regresado, les quería pedir un favor si nos podrían enviar algunas ideas, estoy totalmente bloqueada con respecto a esa historia, esta historia salió como la otra en mi intento de continuar Ángel Negro... simplemente no puedo!!!!!, pero les estaré mandando historias para compensarles, y como dije anteriormente la Gaby-chan también está bloqueada, su musa se le fue, tiene uno pero es para otro casa jejejeje jijiji (no te enojes Gaby-chan . tú sabes que son bromas), pero bueno ls dejo para que lean este fanfic

Espero que les guste!!

&&&&&&&&&&

Mi realidad 

Que puedo hacer?

Ya sé que no tienes la culpa,

Pero no puedo evitar sentir,

Me siento solo, aunque sé que no lo estoy,

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar

Siento una opresión en mi corazón,

Yo sé que es egoísta y me siento mal por ello,

Pero es que no puedo, no quiero evitarlo

Trato de parece natural, para que no te sientas mal,

Pero extraño los tiempos en que sólo yo! estaba a tu lado.

Ahora no es así, ahora está él,

Él sólo él

Como odio decir su nombre,

Pero más lo odio cuando sale de tus labios,

Tus hermosos labios, esos labios que mas de una vez he querido probar

Rojos cual jazmín, dulces como la miel,

Sensuales provocativos..

Ay! Dios como es que me he podido controlar!

El estar a tu lado es una tentación

Eres el fruto prohibido del jardín del edén,

Delicioso, hermoso, tentador,

Pero que si me atreviera a probarlo incurría en el peor de los pecados.

Creo que ya no resistiré más

Estás tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos,

Si quisiera te podría tomar

Mas no me atrevo porque yo te quiero,

Y muy a mi pesar, sé que con él eres feliz,

Esa es mi cruel realidad,

Lo amas, como yo a ti

Si me atreviera a hablar, lo único que causaría es un gran mal

Por eso calló, calló por ti,

Por este sentimiento, por lo que siento por ti

Te amo, te deseo,

Pero sobre todo te quiero ver feliz.

Se que conmigo no lo serás,

Así que me mantendré en silencio,

Mas no temas que a tu lado siempre estaré,

Jamás te dejare...

Aunque sólo pueda estar a tu lado,

Simplemente como tu amigo,

Pero no lo olvides,

Que yo soy tu mejor amigo,

Y tú eres el único para mi

La única luz de mi vida,

La razón por la que vivo

La razón por la sufro,

Tantos sentimientos me causas

Mira lo que has hecho de mi,

Pero nada de esto importa

Con tal de verte feliz

Todo lo demás no importa,

Todo gira alrededor de ti,

Acaso no lo ves?

Se que no es así,

Eres demasiado ingenuo

Y eso es lo que amo de ti,

La luz que irradias al pasar,

una de las tantas cosa que me atraen de ti

Eres un ángel, si eso es

Eres demasiado perfecto para ser verdad,

Tu corazón es puro, tu alma también,

Nadie podrá quitarte eso, ni siquiera él

Ya que nadie podrá quitarte jamás

Nadie te podrá quitar tu inocencia, pureza e ingenuidad

Te amo, y cada día te amo más

Aunque este con ella, yo no te puedo olvidar,

Tú crees que la amo,

Lo que sabes es que sólo la utilizo

La utilizo, para olvidarme de ti

Pero no funciona, siempre estas tú ahí!

En mi mente, en mi corazón!

Te intento sacar mas me es imposible

Te has calado muy profundo en mi corazón

Como lo haces? Como lo haces para causar esto en mi?!

Mas sé que no soy el único

Pero eres de otro, eso es lo que me duele!!

Tengo que aparentar cada vez que te veo con él!

Ver como tiene lo que más deseo,

Odio ver como besa tus labios, como toca tu piel,

Pero que puedo hacer?

Tú lo amas también

Y eso yo lo sé muy bien,

Soy tu amigo después de todo, quien mejor para saber?

Esta es mi realidad

Cruel destino que lo trajo a ti

Cruel destino que me trajo a ti

Sólo recuerda que siempre aquí para ti estaré

No creas que te dejaré,

Sé que no me podrás amar

Pero por lo menos sé que me necesitaras

Que patético no?

Sólo si te peleas con él vienes a mi,

Y yo ruego porque sea así,

Pero debo ayudarte para que vuelvas de nuevo a él,

Soy egoísta?

No! Sólo estoy desesperado!

Desesperado por tenerte a mi lado

Mi realidad es que te amo

Mi realidad es que te deseo

Mi realidad, mi cruel y dulce realidad

NOTAS..

Ya se dieron cuanta de que es un poema dirigido a Shuichi de parte de Hiro ne? Se han dado que he escrito puros poemas, y tengo otro más, irónico no tengo tantas ideas para otros fanfics pero no para el que quiero tener inspiración, esta musa esta puro jugando conmigo!!! Se va viene y me inspira para lo que quiere!! bueno y yo sigo con mi depresión, por eso mandenme reviews para sentirme mejor!!! (que chantajista OO)

Chauuuu nos vemos en otro fanfics muy pronto (eso espero)


End file.
